Disturbia
by rabbit999
Summary: He had to stay awake. If he slept, the events would come back to haunt him. She would come to haunt him. No.


**A/N: I am back again! This is a spur-of-a-moment idea that I just had...kind of creepy for me :) So without much being said...read and enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

_Throw on your brave lights _

_You're in the City of Wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice_

_Watch out, you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter, be wise_

_Because you're in Disturbia_

_~ Disturbia, by Rihanna_

* * *

Her.

Such an ordinary word. Only a pronoun. Not even qualified for a proper noun. Her.

So why does this little, tiny word _her_ bother him so much?

He knows the reason. He just doesn't want to face it.

He had begged her before. To stop the torment in his imaginery world. Disturbia.

Yet his tell-tale heart keeps beating.

It never stopped, even in his sleep.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed twelve times. He supposed he could get some coffee now. With a snap of his fingers, his personal maid came with a crack of apparition into his room.

"The usual nighttime coffee please, Tabby," he said with a tired sigh.

"As you wish, master."

Tabby stepped out of the room. He exaustedly rubbed his eyes and pressed his fingertips delicately on his pounding temples. After it happened, he had freed all of the manor's house elves and hired servants instead. All for her.

He knew that he would choke himself with sadness and shame for agreeing to her to let that happen. He knew that he shouldn't agree to her plan, even if it is the right thing to do. _For the greater good_, she had said. She had cried in his arms. He had done the deed. So many things he have regretted doing. This one hurts the most. It aches in his heart.

He chuckled mirthlessly to himself. How could he believe he has a heart? There was no heart in him anymore; the only things that filled that empty gap were grief and bitterness. No, he simply did not allow himself to have a heart. He now prided himself on being cold and unmoving. It was the only thing that could distract him.

Tabby came in with a large, steaming mug of coffee. 100% Arabic coffee, no cream, no sugar, just purely coffee. He deemed it bittersweet. Just like what he felt for her.

The servant girl looked at him with concern in her eyes. He felt a surge of annoyance. What was that girl staring at? She needed to mind her manners. He glared at her sharply.

Suddenly, he felt a lurch in his stomach. That expression...it was exactly like _hers_. The expression of curiosity. The intense look in her eyes. The slightly puckered lips. Like she was trying to probe his mind, like she was trying to decipher him. He felt himself freeze.

The girl seemed a little startled by his rapid facial expressions.

"Um...please drink the coffee while it's hot." She handed the mug to him with shaking hands. The maid timidly made her way to the doors and reached for the doorknob. Before turning it, she looked back at him once more and hesitated.

"Master, it is not very healthy to drink coffee at night. You...should rest for a while," she spoke in a small voice. Then she left.

He stared at the door for a few moments and narrowed his eyes. She left like that, like the servant girl. She left quietly, soundlessly, detaching herself from his world.

He averted his eyes from the door to the ceiling of his room. He didn't care if the sparkling crystal chandelier's glare hurt his eyes. He didn't care about all the riches he had. A missing puzzle piece was forever lost in his life. The others didn't matter anymore. He slowly sipped his coffee. He had to stay awake. If he slept, the events would come back to haunt him. She would come to haunt him. No.

He put his empty cup onto the antique oak drawer, leaned his head against his propped up pillow, and closed his eyes to meditate.

* * *

When he opened them again, the sunlight was trying to fight its way through his drawn green curtains.

He sat up abruptly. He hadn't fallen asleep, had he? Then why did he not dream?

The maid hadn't put a _Dreamless Sleeping Potion_ in that coffee, did she? But Draco was an excellent potions master. If she put it in, he would have already tasted it. He frowned at the mug sitting innocently on the drawer. Perhaps he was too tired from enduring the sleepless nights. Even coffee this strong didn't even work.

The truth was that he was relieved. He was relieved to finally get some rest without the horrible memories attacking him. He finally had a night to regain his breath.

* * *

Tabby picked up her master's tray of breakfast made by the other servants from the kitchen.

Scrambled organic eggs, an English muffin, three strips of bacon, a buttered French toast, with some coffee. His favorite breakfast combination. She hoped that he had taken her advice to get some rest. He looked very exhausted.

A tap resounded on the window in the living room. The Daily Prophet owl has come. Tabby hurriedly set the tray on the tea table and opened the window to let the bird in. She retrieved the newspaper from the pouch on its leg. After giving the poor owl a small treat (which it seemed to nibble happily on), she dropped a knut into the pouch and let the owl fly away.

_Fly, little owl, fly like the wind. I may never see you again, _she wondered as the owl soared away, into the bright sky.

Tabby turned back to the spacious room. She thought she saw a paper peeking out from below a velvet sofa. _The cleaning maids had obviously not done their work_, she thought smugly. Curiously, she picked it up and saw it was the Daily Prophet two weeks ago. She sighed in her heart. Master would not want to see this again. Tabby carried the two newspapers and the tray, stuffed the old newspaper into the trash can, then walked upstairs to bring breakfast to her master.

In the trash can sat the crumpled up paper. The headline was in large, bold letters.

HERMIONE GRANGER-MALFOY WILLINGLY SACRIFICED HERSELF TO BE KILLED BY HER OWN HUSBAND FOR THE GREATER GOOD- THUS RIDDING THE WORLD OF VOLDEMORT'S LAST SOUL FRAGMENT THAT WAS INSIDE HER

Underneath the letters, there was a picture of a pretty woman with a heart-shaped face, soft feathery hair, and large brown eyes looking back at the camera.

* * *

**So what'ya think? I added that twist in the end to try to make you all surprised. **

**BIG HUGS FOR REVIEWERS! :D**


End file.
